Let's Help Rafiki!
Let's Help Rafiki! is a comic based on The Lion Guard that is featured in issue 7 of The Lion Guard Magazine. There are two paths for the reader to choose from and both lead to the same outcome. Plot Beshte and Ono are out strolling when they notice Rafiki pacing up and down looking frustrated. Ono sees that Rafiki's Bakora Staff is missing, and they come to the conclusion that the missing item is the source of his worries. They quickly head back to tell Kion in The Lair of the Lion Guard, who immediately sends the Lion Guard out to search for it. They check under a bush, in the savannah and the Watering Hole but to no avail. Ono then discovers the staff in a water current. The rapids are too fast for Beshte to swim through, and too rough for Ono to just grab it. Kion thinks the staff is lost, but Fuli is confident that her speed can save it whilst Bunga announces that he has an idea, too. Fuli's Path Fuli tells them that the current isn't as strong downstream, and that a tree has collapsed, forming a bridge. Bunga pipes up by saying that they could grab it as it passes under. Beshte chimes in to say that he knows the spot by the waterfall, but it's far away and they'll never make it in time. Fuli disagrees and uses her speed to race away with the intention of using a shortcut, leaving the rest of the Guard to catch up with her. She positions herself across the fallen tree trunk and peers down towards the incoming staff, disappointed at what she sees. Bunga's Path As Kion asks Fuli her idea, Ono cries out that the staff has taken a turn in a branch from the river and is being carried towards the Swamp. Bunga calmly states that he was trying to tell them that, and how it will be much easier to get it there. Kion expresses his concern about the quicksand, but Bunga knows a way around it. When he reaches the swamp, he looks for the water lilies, since they grow on mud puddles but not on quicksand. After making it to the other side he catches up with the staff, but looks at it with disappointment. Ending Fuli and Bunga look down at the staff, which is broken from the rapids. Kion tells them that they'll give it back to Rafiki anyway, so his search can be over. They return to the mandrill, where Bunga starts by saying that they know he lost his staff. Kion continues by telling them that they found it, but just before he's about to tell him about the state of it, Rafiki praises them for their work and tells them that they can keep it. Rafiki then reveals that his old one was old and broken, so he tossed it away and made a new one. He congratulates the team again, but not before telling the kids that they should never be so hasty, and to think before acting and ask first. Kion agrees with the moral, and Bunga exclaims that it was fun. Category:Media Category:Comics